walkingdeadfandomcom-20200222-history
Issue 180
Issue 180 is the one-hundred and eightieth issue of Image Comics' The Walking Dead and the sixth and final part Volume 30: New World Order. It was published on June 6, 2018. Plot Michonne and Elodie arrive to meet with Lance in a fancy apartment. Michonne is impressed with his home and compliments it, but Lance corrects her, asserting it's her home. Lance explains to a shocked Michonne that the Commonwealth is willing to provide her with the apartment, if she agrees to practice law in it. Michonne is skeptical, stating that "When something is too good to be true... it usually is". Lance, however, reassures her that his proposal is genuine. Michonne asks when she would move in, to which Lance replies that she just did. He also suggests that Elodie quits the bakery, and starts working for Michonne as her assistant. He goes on to elaborate that the rule of law is important to the Commonwealth, and while they do have a few lawyers, there are none in Michonne's area of expertise. Lance leaves them to discuss the decision, and Elodie urges Michonne to accept. A remorseful Dwight arrives to see Laura, and asks if it's too late for them. Bitterly, Laura replies that it's probably not. Dwight acknowledges that the thing that made Sherry betray him might have been the same thing that made her confront Rick in a way that led to her death. Laura summarizes this by stating that "The bitch was crazy", but takes it back after Dwight angrily glares at her, though still asserting that "She was fucking crazy". Dwight goes on to acknowledge that in the past he had a tendency to focus on the negative, which drove people away. Because of this, he always thought that what happened between him and Sherry was his fault, though now he can see that wasn't the case. Laura asks if he's going to apologize to Rick as well, and Dwight confirms that was the next stop, though he thought it'd be better if Laura accompanied him. Laura agrees, before they're both interrupted by the arrival of Eugene's group. After coming to the gate to meet them they are surprised to learn the group is not alone. Dwight tells Laura to help him gather the army, just in case. Laura asks if he's sure, but Dwight is adamant, stating that Rick will thank him if they need it while also pointing out it's impossible for Rick to be even angrier with him if they don't. Eugene tells Pamela Milton to wait at the carriage so he can announce her arrival, Pamela compliments the formality, and encourages him to tell Rick that the platoon that accompanied them is a few hours behind, though could arrive sooner. She also compliments Eugene's attempt to rush ahead in the hopes they wouldn't notice, for which a bemused Eugene thanks her. Pamela waves Eugene goodbye. Rick is alarmed to see Eugene carrying Michonne's sword, quickly asking what happened. Eugene explains Michonne gave him the sword after she decided to stay at the Commonwealth, so she could show Rick how much she trusted them. Eugene goes on to reveal that Michonne was reunited with her daughter who is living in the Commonwealth, shocking Rick even more. Rick wonders how this is possible, and Eugene acknowledges it's a mathematical improbability, "but an equally wonderful coincidence". Relieved, Rick states that's wonderful. Eugene says their leader is waiting outside to meet Rick, and Rick in turn asks Eugene to tell him everything he learned about the Commonwealth. Rick arrives outside to meet Governor Milton. Pamela is somewhat appalled by his appearance. They make their introductions, and Rick is somewhat wary of her styling herself as "governor", before being interrupted by Princess, who is overjoyed to finally meet Rick, much to his confusion. He tells Pamela that some of her soldiers were "rather colorful", but Pamela says that she was told Princess belonged to Rick's group. Princess clarifies that she met the group along the way while they were passing through Pittsburgh. Rick welcomes the new addition, before politely asking Princess to leave him and Pamela to talk, which she does. Resuming their conversation, Rick tells Pamela that he's looking forward to getting to know her, as he had been told a lot of impressive things about her community. Pamela corrects him, stating that the Commonwealth isn't hers, as she didn't found the community, but was merely appointed to administer it after she arrived. Rick acknowledges he did the same, and offers to trade war stories. Pamela responds that she doesn't actually have any, and Rick, frowning, states that he wishes he could say the same. He goes on to ask Pamela about the platoon of soldiers that accompanied her, which she states are for her protection. Rick asks if she could send one of her men out to meet them, and states that he'd prefer if she kept them at a small lookout station, about a mile away, for the duration of their talks. Pamela is worried about the safety of the man she'd send out, but Rick assures her the area around Alexandria is safe. Looking behind him, an unamused Pamela says that she may need all of her soldiers after all. Confused, Rick turns around only to find Dwight standing behind him with the Militia. Dwight warns Pamela that she is mistaken if she thinks they are helpless or vulnerable. Pamela asserts that she is not impressed by the Militia, while Rick furiously tells Dwight to stand down. Rick apologizes to Pamela for Dwight's behavior, explaining that he's the leader of their military and is just making sure they're safe. Rick proposes that Dwight's troops accompany one of Pamela's men to the lookout station, so they could meet her platoon. Pamela agrees to send Mercer. With the issue solved, Rick offers Pamela a grand tour, which she gladly accepts. Maxwell attempts to accompany him, but Pamela says she'll be fine, and walks away with Rick while Maxwell glares at them unamused. Pamela cautiously asks Rick how he lost his hand, to which he recounts his story with the Governor. Pamela expresses her condolences, acknowledging that makes her title rather awkward, and encourages Rick to call her by her first name only. Rick says it's no trouble, and that he didn't tell her the story to make her uncomfortable, but to point out the kind of people his group has had to deal with thus far. This was partially so she'd understand Dwight's actions, and partially so she'd know what she's up against. Somewhat impressed, Pamela states that things just got intense, but Rick reassures her that they don't have to be, as they'll get to know each other. After taking a tour of the mill, Pamela compliments the taste of the bread. Rick elaborates that Eugene designed the mill, and also fixed the radio that allowed them to contact the Commonwealth. Pamela compliments Eugene's resourcefulness, and states she's excited to learn what he could do with the resources of the Commonwealth at his disposal. Rick is surprised, and somewhat unimpressed, that such a large community needs Eugene, as he'd expect they'd have at least 5 like him. Pamela reassures him that, while they do have their "free thinkers", people like Eugene are always in high demand, which Rick agrees with. After sampling Alexandria's apples, Pamela asks Rick about his house. When Rick points it out, Pamela is shocked that he lives with everyone else and has the same house as everyone else. Rick tells her that, while he is the leader, his benefits and chores are the same as the rest of the community’s, proclaiming that they're all equal in Alexandria. Pamela questions this philosophy, stressing that people need to look up to Rick and aspire to his level or the whole thing falls apart. Rick retorts that people look up to him because of what he's done and what he continues to do, not because of what he did or has. Pamela asks him about his status before the apocalypse, wondering why he doesn't want it restored. Rick points out that he used to be a small-town cop, and that his house was actually smaller than the one he currently has. He goes on to state that whatever status they had before died with that life and that they have to earn their place in this new world. While assuring Pamela he doesn't want to offend her he questions the system under which the Commonwealth operates. Pamela describes this system as fair, though Rick disagrees. Pamela adamantly tells him that people need something to aspire to and work towards, and that mobility is important. While it may not be possible for everyone, it still keeps things running. She goes on to state that the working class forms the foundation of the Commonwealth, and that you can't build anything without a strong foundation. Rick questions why anything should be built upon the foundation at all, as in his opinion it ruins it by burdening it with supporting others. Pamela replies that that is the world order and always has been, to which Rick retorts that perhaps it's time for a new world order, much to Pamela's dismay. Credits *Rick Grimes *Michonne Hawthorne *Eugene Porter *Heath *Dwight *Magna *Yumiko *Kelly *Connie *Annie *Siddiq *Marco *Laura *Juanita Sanchez *Lance Hornsby *Maxwell Hawkins *Pamela Milton *Elodie Hawthorne *Mercer *Alexandria residents *Commonwealth soldiers Deaths *None Category:Media and Merchandise